Mark Dimond
Mark Dimond is the best friend and acolyte of Bobby Pendragon, lead Traveler. In the beginning of the series, Mark is a nerdy, carrot-eating, comic book-loving, 14-year-old who stutters when he is stressed. He is constantly teased by Andy Mitchell, a tobacco-smoking school bully. Mark lives in Stony Brook, Connecticut and attends Davis Gregory High. He becomes best friends with Courtney Chetwynde when they team up to become Bobby's acolytes. In Black Water, Mark and Courtney jump into the flume for the first time in an effort to help Bobby save Eelong and the gars. They travel to Cloral to find the antidote to the poison that is spreading over Eelong, the same poison that was found on Cloral in The Lost City of Faar. The duo, along with Spader and Gunny, eventually help save the gars of Eelong, but, because Mark and Courtney were not Travelers, the heroic attempt to save a tetrritory ends with the collapsing of the flume on Eelong, trapping Spader and Gunny and killing Kasha. In The Rivers of Zadaa, Mark becomes friends with his life-long enemy, Andy Mitchell, after they both join the Sci-Clops club, a club for extremely intellegent science geeks. When Courtney goes missing after attending summer school, the two boys team up to find her and become heroes when they do. The duo also creates an amazing invention called Forge, a rubbery ball that can transform into different shapes using voice command. Later on in the book, we find out that Mitchell is actually Saint Dane after he heals Courtney using his Traveler powers. In The Pilgrims of Rayne, Mark's parents die in a plane crash. Distraught, Mark whisks himself away into the flume, though nobody knows where he went. Courtney and Bobby flume to First Earth in an attempt to find Mark after visiting Third Earth and seeing that it had been overrun by dados--that look just like Mark. Courtney and Dodger (Gunny's acolyte) find Mark on the ship the Queen Mary after looking for ages. As it turns out, Mark has been convinced by Nevva Winter, the traitor from Quillan, that if he submits Forge to KEM Limited in England, that his parents will be back. Mark does not yet know of Nevva's betrayal to the Travelers, because he never got the chance to read Bobby's journal which tells of it. In the end, Courtney convinces Mark of Nevva's treachery and Mark destroys Forge. In Raven Rise, Mark is forced to give up his Traveler ring to Nevva when faced with the choice of that or the death of his parents. Mark and Courtney then go home to Second Earth with the Traveler Patrick, only to find major changes. As it turns out, Second Earth had been overrun by a guild known as "Ravinia", an organization lead by Alexander Naymeer, the "new Traveler" from Second Earth after Nevva gave him Mark's ring on First Earth. In the end, Mark and Courtney are shoved into the flume in the conclave of Ravinia and sent to different territories. In The Soldiers of Halla, Mark is found on Third Earth as the leader of a band of rebels, some of the exiles of the Bronx Massacre and the last hope for Solara. Mark and the rebels play a big part in the war against Ravinia on Third Earth. Mark, Courtney, and Bobby are reunited, but for a short time because Bobby must return to Solara and, being that there are no more territories, only worlds, Mark and Courtney must stay on Third Earth. After Bobby says that this is not fair, Mark, Courtney, and Bobby get to live their lives on Second Earth as if none of the "Saint Dane/Traveler stuff" had ever happened. Mark marries a woman named Marie and starts a family, and then dies of a heart attack at age 40. Category:Character